His greatest weakness
by demone bianco
Summary: Willowpelt was just your normal Thunderclan cat, until she made the biggest mistake of her life, a mistake she would do all over again if she needed to. Hooking up with another clan's leader and having their kit? Great Starclan! This is Featherpaw's story
1. Clan List

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**:

**Bluestar**-blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle

**Deputy**:

**Tigerclaw**-big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws.

**Medicine Cat**:

**Yellowfang**-old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face

**Warriors**:

**Whitestorm**-big white tom  
**Apprentice, Sandpaw**

**Darkstripe**-sleek black-and-gray tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Dustpaw**

**Longtail**-pale tabby tom with dark black stripe  
**Apprentice, Swiftpaw**

**Runningwind**-swift tabby tom

**Apprentice, Featherpaw**

**Willowpelt**-very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

**Mousefur**-small dusky brown she-cat

**Fireheart**-handsome ginger tom  
**Apprentice, Cinderpaw**

**Graystripe**-long-haired solid gray tom  
**Apprentice, Brackenpaw**

**Apprentices**:

**Sandpaw**-pale ginger she-cat

**Dustpaw**-dark brown tabby tom

**Swiftpaw**-black-and-white tom

**Cinderpaw**-dark gray she-cat

**Brackenpaw**-golden brown tabby tom

**Featherpaw** -light grey and white she-cat with an unusally long tail amber eyes.

**Queens**:

**Frostfur**-beautiful white coat and blue eyes

**Brindleface**-pretty tabby

**Goldenflower**-pale ginger coat

**Speckletail**-pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen

**Elders**:

**Halftail**-big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

**Smallear**-gray tom with very small ears; the oldest tom in ThunderClan

**Patchpelt**-small black-and-white tom

**One-eye**-pale gray she-cat, the oldest she-cat in ThunderClan; virtually blind and deaf

**Dappletail**-once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**:

**Nightpelt**-old black tom

**Deputy**:

**Cinderfur**-thin gray tom

**Medicine Cat**:

**Runningnose**-small gray-and-white tom

**Warriors**:

**Stumpytail**-brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Brownpaw**

**Wetfoot**-gray tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Oakpaw**

**Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Apprentices**:

**Brownpaw**-N/A*

**Oakpaw**-N/A*

**Queens**:

**Dawncloud**-small tabby

**Darkflower**-black she-cat

**Tallpoppy**-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Elders**:

**Ashfur**-thin gray tom

**WindClan**

**Leader**:

**Tallstar**-a black-and-white tom with a very long tail

**Deputy**:

**Deadfoot**-a black tom with a twisted paw

**Medicine Cat**:

**Barkface**-a short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors**:

**Mudclaw**-a mottled dark brown tom  
**Apprentice, Webpaw**

**Tornear**-a tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Runningpaw**

**Onewhisker**-a young brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Whitepaw**

**Apprentices**:

**Webpaw**-N/A*

**Runningpaw**-N/A*

**Whitepaw**-N/A*

**Queens**:

**Ashfoot**-a gray queen

**Morningflower**-a tortoiseshell queen

**Elders**:

_None_

**RiverClan**

**Leader**:

**Crookedstar**-a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw

**Deputy**:

**Leopardfur**-unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat**:

**Mudfur**-long-haired light brown tom

**Warriors**:

**Blackclaw**-smoky black tom  
**Apprentice, Heavypaw**

**Stonefur**-a gray tom with battle-scarred ears  
**Apprentice, Shadepaw**

**Loudbelly**-a dark brown tom  
**Apprentice, Silverpaw**

**Silverstream**-a pretty slender silver tabby

**Whiteclaw**-a dark warrior

**Apprentices**:

**Heavypaw**-N/A*

**Shadepaw**-N/A*

**Silverpaw**-N/A*

**Queens**:

_None_

**Elders**:

_None_

**Smudge**- plump black-and-white kittypet who lives in a house at the edge of the forest

**Barley** - black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest

**Brokenstar** - long-haired dark brown tabby, formerly ShadowClan leader

**Blackfoot** - large white tom with huge jet-black paws, formerly ShadowClan deputy

**Clawface**- battled-scarred brown tom

**Boulder**- silver tabby tom

**Ravenpaw** - sleek black cat with a white-tipped tail

**Princess**- a light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws - a kittypet

*NOTE*

Featherpaw is the main character, she is the mistake daughter of NOT TELLING and Willowpelt. =] It was the biggest mistake of their lives, but they loved Featherpaw for it, well Willowpelt did, NOT TELLING doesn't know yet. D But Runningwind knows who her father is ]

Instead of Fireheart and Greystripe going to get Windclan, alone, Featherpaw sneaks out and helps them =]


	2. But he's my favorite kittypet,'

**WELL this is my first warrior cat story =]. **

**I don't own warriors or anything BUT the plot and Featherpaw. Enjoy!**

**I**

**The Beginning**

_"Mom! Is Runningwind gonna be my_ mentor?" My tired voice rang out as I fluffed my fur again. I'm Featherkit by the way, I'm six moons old and my mom is Willowpelt and my dad, well no one knows but Runningwind. It pains me that my mom won't tell me, but my older brothers Greystripe and Darkstripe said they would help me if I wanted, I was their first little sister after all.

My eyes were round like the moons, yellow, just like my father's, my mother would say. "That's what Bluestar said, now groom your fu- Runningwind, thank Starclan!" I turned to the entrance of the den with a groofy grin on my face. Ever since Spottedpelt had passed, my mother had been in a fit, greiving over her sister.

Runningwind brought the best out of her mother, I concluded. "Willowpelt, and how is my little warrior!" I knew that deep down, Runningwind wasn't my father, and he knew as well, but I always loved to pretend, I enjoyed it, needed it. He was the only tom I let get close, other then my older brothers Greystripe and Darkstripe. "Bluestar IS making me your apprentice right?" My whiskers twitched.

'Well-" Before Runningwind could answer a yowl brought into the air. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, come to the high rock for a clan meeting." My fur bristled with excitment as Runningwind purred and skipped off. Whistling his own little cat tune. Beside me was Brackenkit and Cinderkit, their eyes wide with excitment and I smiled softly. They had been told a few days before that in a moon they would be apprentices.

"Featherkit." Bluestar's voice sounded and to my mom's disbelief, I padded out of the nursery with my head held high and my amber eyes shinning with an unmistakable hunger for knowledge I wanted to seek. "Today is one of the greatest days Thunderclan should habour. Today we welcome a kit into the ranks of apprenticeship. Featherkit," She began and my eyes locked with her blue ones.

"Until you earn your warrior name, you shall be called Featherpaw. Runningwind." I yowled in joy, but then snapped my jaws shut as the clan let out an amused mews. "Runningwind, you are swift on your paws, and you fight fierce. I was your mentor, and I wish for you to past everything I've taught you to your apprentice." I stayed put and Runningwind was swift to touch my nose.

"Featherpaw! Featherpaw!" The cats chanted, and my eyes landed on the handsome firey pelt of Fireheart, who stayed back. My mother was still if-ie about him, but I looked on at his pelt studing him before getting up and trotting towards him. Graystripe was sitting their as well. "Graystripe! Fireheart! I'm a warrior!" I yowled and pressed my nose against my brothers nose and nuzzled Fireheart's muzzle.

"Featherpaw! Get away from the him! He's a kitty-pet." Hissed my older brother Darkstripe. It was clean when I turned to my brother, grinning from ear to ear, when I sat down and placed my tail on Fireheart's shoulder. "But he's my favorite kitty-pet Darkstripe, why can't you be understanding like Graystripe, what if my dad is a kitty-pet."

This shut him up but he rolled his eyes and trotted away, muttering a congratulations to myself. I smiled and stretched before leaving my two favorite warriors to meet Sandpaw and Dustpaw. I grinned again. "Comeon Sandpaw." Oh the juciy story this could be if I found out what they were talking about. But I was forced from my hidding spot by Runningwind, who spoke in soft tones.

"Leave them be, it's hard to explan but a heart may be broken today." I studied him, and nodded. What if that was what happened with my mom and dad.

...

_"A feather lit by fire with clouds of gray, will tame the tiger and keep it at bay."_ The small tabby she-cat spoke, her whiskers twitching in happiness as her eyes traveled the cats below. The blue she-cat looked on. "What does it mean Spottedpelt?"

"Whatever do you mean Bluestar? You know Starclan can not tell direct answers." Spottedpelt sighed softly and her eyes glanced towards the three cats below. "Fire alone can save the clans. That prophecy alone speaks millions, but if the fire can save the clans what about the cats within?"


End file.
